Mobile terminals providing various additional functions have been launched with the rapid development of mobile communication systems. However, the old or the blind have difficulty in controlling the mobile terminals, and use only some of the various additional functions. For example, the old or the blind use only a call function.
Accordingly, a scheme for remotely controlling a corresponding terminal through a mobile terminal in a video call mode is provided for the users experiencing difficulty when normally using additional functions of mobile terminals. The video call-based remote control scheme uses a T.120 data channel of H324M to perform a control between terminals. That is, when a mobile terminal creates an initial H324M session with a corresponding terminal, the mobile terminal exchanges H245 control information with the corresponding terminal to determine whether the corresponding terminal supports the T.120 data channel. If the corresponding terminal supports the T.120 data channel, the mobile terminal may remotely connect to the corresponding terminal through a process of exchanging remote control request/acceptance messages with the corresponding terminal. Herein, the corresponding terminal transmits its LCD buffer to the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal displays the same image as the image displayed on the screen of the corresponding terminal. The mobile terminal receives a key inputted by the user to control the corresponding terminal, and transmits the inputted key through the T.120 data channel to the corresponding terminal. Then, the corresponding terminal performs an operation corresponding to the received key and transmits the LCD buffer updated according to the operation to the mobile terminal to notify the operation result according to the received key.
The conventional video call-based remote control scheme is performed through a T.120 data channel. Thus, if either of the two mobile terminals does not support the T.120 data channel, it is impossible to use the video call-based remote control scheme. The 3G-H324M implemented in the 3G network cannot use the video call-based remote control scheme because it does not include a data channel.
In addition, current mobile terminals have different user interfaces. For example, the mobile terminals have LCD screens of different sizes and have different input units (e.g., touchscreens and keypads). However, because the conventional video call-based remote control scheme does not support different user interfaces, it cannot be used between mobile terminals with different user interfaces.